Mine
by just deej
Summary: Hogwarts Reunion, years after Voldemort is defeated. Two hearts come back together to be one.


_Mine by just deej._

I do not own and did not create Harry Potter, his universe or his friends. Wish I did, but that's just fat hopes. If you sue me, all you'll get is a worn and tattered copy of "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone." It would be a sin if you took that away from me. I would cry. :'(

Ps. This is a one- shot. I prefer them to long winded stories, because I don't have all the time in the world, even though I would love to do nothing but just read. Well, here we go…

Hermione Granger felt really uncomfortable. It wasn't because of the corset gown that she was wearing under her opened dress robes. She just felt...uncomfortable. She shouldn't have come. She looked around the Great Hall, twirling the empty champagne class in her soft hands. Everyone was either staring her down, glaring at her, or pretending she didn't exist. The glaring came from most of her fellow Gryffindors, the staring from the Hufflepuffs, and the pretending from the Ravenclaws. and the Slytherins were too caught up with themselves to care. Except him.

A pang tugged at her heart as she looked at him. He still looked good. Really good with his hair all slicked back and looking smart. With his black robes clinging to his masculine form and velvet cloak all around him. And he actually looked happy. _With that skank all over him_. She scowled watching the skank throw herself at him. She was angry... But that wasn't being fair. _But he wasn't fair to me! _Hermione felt her eyes grow hot, and she tore her gaze from them. Mine. She raised her glass to her lips, then realising it was empty, set it on a near-by table, and stood there scowling at the marble on the floor, hoping that her hair was long enough to cover her face.

A hand held her waist and she held her breath. A full glass of bubbling pink champagne was shoved inches to her face. She looked up into the emerald eyes and grinning mouth of her best friend and partner at work. Her frown deepened.

"Harry, this is hardly the time and place to flirt and grope," the dark haired man choked on his champagne, mirth glowing in his eyes, "you git, this isn't funny. Your wife is sitting there glaring at me together with the rest of our house." Harry chuckled.

"Oh come on, 'Mione!" he turned to the Gryffindor table seeing Ginny smiling at him and talking to Neville, " she knows i love you too. And she isn't glaring at you," his expression turned serious, "hey, it isn't your fault that the guy you fell for in seventh year was an arse."

"Thanks A Lot, Harry. VERY nice way of putting it," she glared at him as he laughed, but couldn't keep it up. She was feeling too lousy, "I really shouldn't have come."

"Bollocks! If you didn't come, I would have dragged you here anyways, and how could the head girl not come? Come on, 'Mione, forget about the dipshit," she hit him in the arm, " ouch. And enjoy yourself today. We're supposed to be celebrating! It's a reunion! We're supposed to be chatting with everyone! and catching up on old times! And having fun, not feeling sorry for ourselves," He rubbed his arm where she had hit him. He was right.

"You're right... I'm sorry," she pouted and gave him puppy dog eyes. He gasped exaggeratedly and raised his free hand to cover his eyes.

"Alright, alright! Not those eyes! You're forgiven!" she giggled. He grinned at her and held out his glass, "want my champagne?"

"Yuck! With your backwash from choking? NO!" she laughed so hard at the scowl on his face, and kissed his cheek, "thanks Harry. Just gimme a minute or two so I can get some fresh air, and I'll come right back in."

"Alright, hurry up! Dumbles will be up in a while to start the celebrations!" she winked at him and walked out the great double doors of the great hall.

Hermione closed the door behind her and sighed, her shoulders sagging. Frowning, she stood in the middle of the entrance hall, trying to remember how to breathe. There was that wrenching feeling in her chest, as though she'd fallen into a bout of depression. She bit her lip and wrung her trembling hands. _Well, at least now that's everything. Hyperventilating! Because of him! I have got to set my priorities right... _looking up, she walked slowly to the main entrance, catching her breath. She leaned against the open doorway and calmed herself, looking at the green of Hogwarts' grounds. This had to stop. She couldn't keep kidding herself._ I gave myself to him. And he blew it. It's his loss. His loss. _She focused on the point in the distance that was hagrid's hut, the tears in her eyes threatening to spill.

She looked gorgeous. Stunning. That corset was. Wow. He would have given anything to be the robes on her shoulders. He had to stop himself from gaping before he gave himself away. Although, he had to say, she looked as though Voldemort had come back from the dead. He smirked. _That's so like her, she really should give her mind a rest from all the thinking_. He gave one last longing look then cringed inwardly at the shriek behind him.

"Draco! Oh darling! How are you! You look so good!" he reluctantly turned to face the pug. He wouldn't have turned, but he always believed that it was safer to face your enemies, rather than to have yourself vulnerable to an attack.

"Pansy, how are you?" Cringe. His voice was thick with pretend politeness. Cringe. She kissed each side of his cheeks and he wanted to scream and runaway.

"I'm wonderful darling! I really did miss you." cringe, " where have you been?"

"Overseas, to with the Ministry in France," _and also to get over her, _he added silently to himself, "But enough about me, what have you been up to?"

Draco Malfoy praised himself for being able to keep that smile of his so charming and conniving. And also for being able to buy some time to look around at his surroundings. But not for his politeness as he fought the urge to puke and shove her away as she clung onto his arm, pressing herself against his side. He shuddered inwardly, this was far worse than having to imagine Severus naked. He felt the bile rise in his throat. _Eugh. Shouldn't have thought of that. _

He watched her as Pansy's voice droned on and on about a cosmetics business, something or the other. Potter was talking with her now. with his hand on her waist. it took all his will not to scowl and go over there and punch the living daylights out of the-boy-who-lived-to-annoy-the-hell-out-of-him. Wasn't Potter married to the she-weasel? _The bloody bastard. Keep your hand off my woman you… you scarhead!_

She'd just kissed the git's cheek. _Argh! THE BASTARD! He got 'Mione and I got PANSY, BLOODY PANSY. _He was really ready to scream bloody murder. But instead he closed his eyes. He opened them to look at Pansy to see if she was done talking. Cringe. Thank god she was just about done with one last flourish of her hand and looked up expectantly at him.

"That's nice. I'm sorry, but I need to run to the Little Boys' room," he tried hard not to make his voice sound bored. Pansy sprung apart from him and eyed his arms and clothes as though expecting to see large amounts of dirt on his person. His heart leaped for joy. _Bwwahahaha. _He remembered how Pansy was paranoid about cleanliness and how she had told him about an encounter in the male bathroom where it was filthy. Heehehhe. He couldn't help but give her his widest grin as he left her standing there.

He scrambled as dignified as he possibly could to the loo. he took his wand, aimed at his other hand and muttered a spell under his breath. "Scourgify." He let out a small "hah" of triumph as he scrubed his hands frantically making sure the soap suds didn't miss a spot. His eye caught his reflection in the mirror and cocked his head not seeing the lipstick marks on his cheeks. _Looking Good, Dra-_

AHHHHHH!" He brought his soapy hands to his cheeks and scrubbed with all his might. _EUGH! Pansy. YUCK! Pansy. GROSS! Pansy. DISGUSTING! Pansy. _He shuddered violenty.

"Ah. Geuh. Bleah. Eugh. Great Merlin, she's the worst," he muttered to himself. He enunced another spell, drying his wet clothes, hands and face. He watched his reflection as he straightened his robes and clothes. Was he really _that_ undesirable to Hermione? Did she not want him anymore? Sighing, he moved to the door, pausing a moment to allow one last shudder of disgust to hit him before he composed himself and walked out.

He froze, with his hand on the handle of the door leading to the Great Hall. He had looked up. He shouldn't have looked up. There she was. Standing by the Main Doors in all her glory. He drew a breath he hadn't known he was holding as he stood there, debating quickly with his conscience whether to approach her or not. His conscience won. He took a tentative step toward her, his mind rushing, thinking of what he could possibly say to her without infuriating her. He continued slowly and soundlessly.

He took out a cigarette from the case in his breast pocket and lit it, taking a drag before going to stand at the opposite side of Hermione in the doorway. He watched at the corner of his eye as her posture turned to him. He smirked inwardly, he knew how much she hated it when he smoked.. He couldn't think of anything to say. So he was going to make her talk first.

She was feeling a lot better. calmer, if possible. She was remembering the better times. Times when he smiled for her and her alone, considering the fact that Malfoys don't smile. _That's right. Malfoys smirk!. _She giggled, gods she missed him. She was remembering the time when he'd actually tried being nice to Ron to please her. _Well that didn't work out. Haha.. he lost his patience with Ron... I guess now with me... I really must be that horrible. _She felt movement at her side and her heart almost stopped seeing who it was. She watched him indescreetly, as he took out a cigarette, her eyes narrowing in annoyance. She turned to him, arms folded across her chest, then stopped herself. _He's not my business anymore. I shouldn't bother. I won't bother. _Instead she just watched him, not imploring or glaring, just watching as a lock came loose from his slick gelled hair.

Draco was silently surprised, he'd expected her to do something like grab the fag from his lips or say something, but no, she'd just stayed quiet and watched him. He was feeling a little odd from her unwavering gaze. he just felt odd, not nervous or uncomfortable, just odd. She had never just stared. He let the nicotine calm him as he took another drag and returned her gaze, unimploring and not glaring. just watching. Up close she was so breath-taking. Her hair tumbled about her shoulders and her skin looked as soft and white as cotton. Her face was flawless, like a porcelain doll. The only thing that made her look tragic were her eyes. They cried and screamed out, despite her being composed.They called out to him. Maybe it was just him. Maybe it was because of him. _Merlin... I'm so sorry._

Her eyes had widened. Had he just said that out loud? _shit!_ The melodic keys of a piano filtered out from Great hall the She snapped out of her reverie and just smiled. sadly. it was the most depressing smile if he ever saw one. He froze as she brought her hand to his head. She tucked his hair behind his ear, her smile faltering a little. He didn't think she'd ever touch him again. He caught her hand in his and held it to his face, warmth flooding through him from the softness of her hands. _Merlin, I miss you..._

Her hand twitched in his. _not again, damn you, my bloody mouth! _He looked into her eyes, seeking forgiveness or approval, just anything! They were still looking at him the same, as though she'd given up. He dropped the cigarette from his other hand and brought her close to him. She was hesitant and didn't move but let him hold her. _No... don't... please don't._

"Dance with me?" She wanted to just melt in his arms. and yet she wanted to cry and scream at him and tell him to fuck off for making her hurt so much. She brought her arms to his back and arm as he swayed her in time to the music from the hall.

_You are far... I'm never gonna be your star..._

_I'll pick up the pieces and mend my heart..._

_Strange that I was wrong enough to think you love me too.._

_you must have been kissing a fool..._

Hermione closed her eyes before her tears could return. She had to get away, but he was holding onto her firmly, not possessively firmly. just firmly. She let out a shuddering breath that she didn't realise she was holding.

"Are you alright?" her blood ran cold. _The nerve_! She slumped in his embrace and pulled away. Draco was stunned. Why was she pulling away? "'Mione? What's wrong?"

"Don't 'Mione' me! Am i alright! What's wrong! You even have the nerve to ask?" She shrieked. He scowled. She was being paranoid.

"If this has to do with what happened between us, it wasn't all about _you_ 'Mione!"

"You selfish, conniving bastard! I'm not saying it was all about _me_! That's got _nothing_ to do with this. You tossed me!" she snapped her fingers in his face, "just like that! And i don't even know why! It's killing me, Draco! Do you hate me that much? Was it something i said? Is it because i'm a Mudblood! I think I have a right to know!" She was heaving now, deep breaths...tears swimming in her eyes, her fists tightly clutched at her side. She took a step back, glaring at him as though daring him to tell her 'yes' to all her questions. He'd finally gotten _some_ fire into her eyes. Not exactly the fire he's hoped for...

His heart twisted this way and that to see her in such despair and frustration. One that_ he_ caused. He sighed shakily, His own eyes betraying him as he felt them tearing up. You know how it is when you've got so much to say, but nothing comes out of that blasted mouth of yours? That's how Draco felt at that moment. He wanted to rip his hair out and just break something. _That's the third time today! argh! _ All he could manage was a whisper...

"I'm s-sorry-" he started.

"Don't tell me that! Don't _bloody _tell me that! A bit late for apologies. I don't care anymore, Draco. Just tell me why..." her voice was hoarse and cracked when she said his name. she wanted to cry too... He sighed and turned away from her, taking another cigarette from his case. This time, however, she grabbed it before he could light it, and threw it to the ground. Then, she folded her arms and frowned at him. He growled at her. Who the bloody hell did she think she was! _It's killing me too, goddamnit!_

"You wanna know why!" He took a menacing step forward. Merlin, she could get him all riled up."I'll tell you why! It's because I love you too bloody much! So much that my _Dearest Father _wanted to have you killed! Now, I don't know about you, but I don't think I could live with that." He was gasping for breath as he watched her. _Well that, shut her up too much. _She had silent tears flowing down her rosy cheeks. After it got to quiet for him to stand, he spoke up again.

"Say something... please, anything."

"You... loved me?

"Love 'Mione. Love you. Still do." She was crying now. Tears of joy? He couldn't tell. Disbelief was etched all over her face. he continued, "so much that it drives me crazy just watching Potter touch you." She giggled through her tears. That was better. He hated seeing her cry. She took a tentative step toward him, still rather hesitant about the whole thing.

"Oh, come here!" he pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her protectively. _Mine. _A tear escaped his eye and he sighed inwardly with relief. _She's mine again. Thank you Merlin._ Hermione pulled away from the embrace to look at him.

"You should have told me, you know. It would have saved us from having to go through all this 'it's killing me' business."

"I think if I told you, Granger," he started playfully, " you'd have wanted to risk it. You and your Gryffindor heroics. I think I would have gone crazy if you even got even so much as a scratch from Lucius. I think I would have killed him with my bare hands, but you know i had to keep up with spying for The Order. I just.. I'm sorry. Nothing I do or say can ever make up for whatever pain I caused you. But your here now, with me, and I don't regret it." She frowned at him but he took no heed, "You _know_ what Lucius would have done to you."

She looked at him for a bit then cupped his chin in her soft hand and stood on her tiptoes to give him a quick peck.

"Thank you. I hated it but still, thanks," She smiled up at him as his hands found their way to her face and wiped the tear stains on her cheeks. She did the same for him, and he bent down to meet her lips in a passionate kiss. A short but sweet kiss, full of warmth that made her blush. He rested his forehead against hers and smiled as he looked into her eyes. _That_ smile. Reserved for her only. She grinned.

"So you're jealous of Harry, eh?" she giggled as he frowned. Then he growled, then smirked as he startled her by pulling her as close to him as possible, not an inch between them.

"Not anymore, I've gotten back what's mine," she gasped, appalled that he considered her a thing to be owned and embarrassed as he thought of her the same way she did. He took the opportunity to capture her lips with his again. She returned the kiss with all she felt. _Okay.. so maybe not so appalled... hmm._

_'Mione! Where are you! _Harry tapped his foot impatiently. Dumbles was already finishing up his speech. He frowned. He felt a hand snake around his arm, and hands entangling themselves with his. He looked down to see Ginny smiling serenely at him. At that instant he calmed. Smiling, he gave her hand a light squeeze. She always knew how to calm him. It was amazing. He pressed a kiss to her forehead as applause rang thoughout the Great Hall. Dumbles was done with his speech. He gave one last squeeze to her hand before letting go.

"I'm gonna go look for 'Mione, alright? She was supposed to be back a while ago."

"I think she wants some time alone, dear. She did look rather upset."

"Alright, then i'll just make sure she's alright. I'll see her home if she wants to leave, alright?" Ginny nodded and he gave her a quick kiss before exiting the Great Hall. He sighed. _Merlin, I don't think i could ever get sick of that. God, I love her..._

He grinned at her before tearing his eyes away when he reached the door. He walked slowly, taking his time, thinking about Ginny. _I can't believe it took me 6 years to finally see her beauty... sigh... her fiery hair so soft and smells so good. What the-_

There in the doorway of the Entrance Hall, was his best friend, Hermione Granger, locked in an heated embrace with Ferret Face. He almost puked there and then. _Eugh_. He closed his eyes, trying to shake the image from his mind. He waited for a while, and when he felt it was safe enough, he snuck a peek. Phew. They were just hugging now. He stepped to the side, away from their views and watched them for a bit. He was surprised. This was the first time that he'd ever seen Ferret Face look so lovey-dovey, he nearly doubled over in a fit of laughter, but he bit his tongue instead and smirked. _Who woulda thunk it. Malfoy, the Sap. Bwahahahaha. _And Hermione. He'd never seen her kiss anyone before. It was very.. umm.. ahem... Harry tugged at his collar; it was suddenly much too warm. He had never seen her look so happy before, gazing into Malfoy's( of all bloody people) eyes, their foreheads touching. The smirk turned into a smile.

Then, Malfoy kisses her again. _Argh! Oh Sweet Merlin! I did NOT just see tongue!_ He snapped his eyes shut. Taking a step back, he blindly turned and felt around for the door to the Great Hall. Then he heard a moan and he blushed as red as a tomato. His eyes opened wide in horror as he pressed his outstretched hands to his ears. _GINNY! _He bolted to the door before he heard or saw anything else he'd rather not.

"Harry? are you alright?" _Oh her sweet voice, save me! _He gave her his biggest pout.

"Help! Kind lady! A ferret doth kiss the fair maiden! My eyes have been blinded, Gin!"

"Oh really? well? was the fair maiden alright with that?" She giggled at his words.

"She did look like she was enjoying it." He shuddered, " I never thought I'd see Malfoy to be such a… a sap."

"Heehee... oh you silly bugger, come here you." Ginny grabbed him by the collar and kissed him soundly. He smiled into the kiss, sighing. _huh? oh sorry, what? malfoy? malfoy who? hmm... Mine..._

_End_

_So? what do you guys think? I've got so many ideas, and have tried writing them, but have never finished anyone of them. this is a first! and i'm rather satisfied_

_This hasn't been beta'd 100. really just skimmed through for any big mistakes. and I apologize with my writing style. I think it has to do with my way of thinking. Haha everything just comes out in short sentences or one-words. :) _

_most of my ideas are inspired by songs. this one was by "kissing a fool" the michael buble version, as you can tell._

_next one i wanna try is The Killer's Mr Brightside, involving Hermione, Ron and a very jealous harry. woo. don't you just love the Killers?_

_comments? I'd rather not get flames but if you think there's something wrong, please tell me._

_oh. and any flames against the pairing of Harry/Ginny or Hermione/Draco, will be ridiculed. come on now! personally. i don't really like Harry/Ginny, i don't know why! haha. but it fits here so..._

_much love,_

_deej._


End file.
